Supernatural Secrets
by Sode no Shirayuki1411
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive travels to Weston Public School to investigate a murder but upon finding out he's a supernatural the murder may be the least of his worries. Yaoi. Slightly AU. Doesn't actually follow Ciel all that much.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I published this! Just like I promised. I hope y'all enjoy! So basically this is what Victorian England's Harry Potter High would look like with supernatural creatures... oh God what have I done?**

 **The only pairings are currently Cheslet and Greenhill x Edward but that is susceptible to change (as I do not actually ship these, that's just the direction this story went in) so if there's a pairing you'd like to see let me know maybe?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Secrets and Students

* * *

The Red Dorm was silent when Maurice Cole slipped back inside, not that he didn't expect it to be at this time of night. Though if anyone else was out he could just say he was doing the rounds for Redmond and order them back to bed. Unless it was Redmond himself, then he was screwed because Redmond hadn't actually asked him to do anything and Cole could hardly tell him what he was _really_ doing at this time of night.  
It would be easier and safer to stay in the Red Dorm for this but Maurice found it was easier to charm his way into the minds (and beds) of the Violet house students than it was the students of his own dorm. He wasn't sure why but the students in Blue and Green Dorm were all but impervious to his supernatural abilities, as were a lot of the Red House students.

There were a few Violet house students who he couldn't touch, like the prefect, Violet, and his Fag, Cheslock, they'd always been immune to his influence, as well as a couple of others. But for the most part it was just Green, Blue and most Red House students he had trouble with.

Cole slipped into his room and into the bathroom with a smile that was half satisfaction, half curiosity. Not all Red house students were immune to him. His old 'boyfriend' Derrick Arden and his friends certainly hadn't been.

He wrinkled his nose. His abilities to manipulate human emotions and influence human minds got stronger the more that human opened up to him. Physically and emotionally that was. He and Derrick had been almost sleeping together and, had that happened, the idiot would have been putty in Maurice's hands, completely open to suggestions and influences.

He didn't feel bad about his plans to influence Derrick's emotions to such a degree. Why would he? It was hard to feel bad about anything done to an asshole like Derrick and it wasn't actual mind control, even full demons weren't capable of that, and he certainly wasn't. It just made his suggestions and opinions more persuasive than those of a regular human, even one Derrick was 'dating.'

Maurice snorted as he finished removing his make-up. Dating, yeah, right, even though they were both males in England who could be beaten or worse for their homosexuality that still wasn't the reason that word was a farce.

Derrick Arden was a stupid, useless bully and the only way Cole had been able to stop Derrick from hurting him and the other students was by flattering and flirting with him until Derrick thought of Maurice as a trophy boyfriend rather than a punching bag, not it had totally stopped the blows from coming his way if he overstepped the limits of his abilities and/or did something Derrick didn't like.

Slipping under the covers Cole ground his teeth together. Oh, it stung that a stupid, useless human had been able to reduce him to that. But he was no stronger than an ordinary human and he'd seen what had happened to those who'd tattled on Derrick to the headmaster, vice-principal or the P4, whether they were believed or not. No, he'd had to wait.

Wait, and get closer to Derrick until he was successfully able to manipulate Derrick's whole group with little more than a pout and a flutter of his eyelashes, which was good, but not good enough. He'd been *this* close to getting Derrick to sleep with him, which would solidify the bond between them until Maurice could influence Derrick's emotions with little effort… then Derrick had 'switched dorms.'

Except he hadn't. They may not have been sleeping together but Cole and Derrick still had a mental bond, Maurice could feel everyone he had a bond with in this school and further. If he concentrated he could feel the energy of his (step)mother in their house back in London, he cared little for his father and older brother and they for him, thus couldn't feel them, but he should definitely be able to feel Derrick even if he had moved to Violet Wolf Dorm. He could feel the other Violet Wolf students he was sexually or romantically bonded to, he could feel Cheslock, as both Fags to their respective Prefects they had a bond of trust between them, however fragile and one-sided. He could feel Clayton and Midford in Blue and Green house as well, for the same reasons and their bonds with Cole were much weaker than the bond he'd had with Derrick, he should be able to feel him still.

The two reasons he wouldn't be able to were if Derrick and his friends had all moved out of the reach of Maurice's emotional links or if they were dead. Either way that 'moved to Violet Dorm' excuse was just that, an excuse.

Cole punched his pillow and rolled over, he'd been so close! Being able to manipulate Derrick's emotions and thoughts to that degree he could've stopped all of this, he could have put an end to Derrick's bullying, could have made him confess everything to Redmond and the others of the P4 and perhaps even made Derrick feel some guilt for some of the things he'd done; punching Maurice in the face, breaking Hardcourt's leg etc.

Cole snickered as he rolled over again, finally getting comfortable. That wasn't likely, he was a half demon, not a God. Even if he could manipulate emotions he couldn't force empathy on someone who didn't have any.

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive was not happy.

Well Ciel Phantomhive was never happy but he really wasn't happy being forced to attend a public school to find a missing kid or five. And he really, really wasn't happy with how little everyone around here seemed to know about the boy's, Derrick Arden, move from Scarlet Fox Dorm to Violet Wolf Dorm.

Oh well, if no one was going to tell him anything he was just going to have to find out on his own, it wasn't like that hadn't been the plan from the beginning.

* * *

Maurice Cole walked into his classroom, chewing absentmindedly on the inside of his lip. He still wasn't full after last night and his energy was waning quickly. He would have to seduce one of his other partners if he wanted to be at full strength again but recently he'd found he had little appetite for it.

 _It's your own fault,_ he scolded himself, _if you had a regular partner who knew what you were you wouldn't have to keep syphoning bits of energy here and there like some sort of pathetic psychic vampire._ But therein lay his problem. He did not play well with others, the idea of having a fixed partner, one who he would have to open up to as much as they opened up to him, rankled him. And besides, who would want him, really want him, if they knew what he really looked like, what he was and what he was really like, no-one, that's who.

A feeling of dread washed over him and he stopped in the doorway, looking up.

His eyes met seductive maroon orbs set in probably the handsomest face he'd ever seen, "oh my, another student? You'd best sit down quickly or you'll be late."

Cole began to shake, he wasn't sure why he was so terrified, just that every instinct he had was telling him to run, that the creature, not human, in front of him was very, very dangerous.

That was stupid, their new professor was probably 100% human, Cole had never met another supernatural creature, half-blooded or otherwise, in his seventeen years, it was hard to believe another one would just randomly show up at his school now. He was probably perfectly safe.

The new professor took a step forward, Maurice instinctively took a step back, "oh dear, you look unwell, would you like to go to the infirmary Mister…?"

"Cole," Maurice managed to stammer out after a second when it occurred to him that he should probably answer, "Maurice Cole."

The professor smiled, "well then Mister Cole, are you feeling unwell?"

Maurice saw his out and grabbed it, "sorry professor, I do feel very unwell," that wasn't totally a lie, the fear still thrumming irrationally through his body was starting to make him feel sick in his stomach, his trembling increased.

"Well run along to the infirmary and lie down, just make sure you work extra hard next lesson to catch up."

Maurice managed to paste a shaky smile on his features and he nodded, "I will. Thank you so much professor…?"

"Michaels. You run along now."

Maurice nodded again, "thank you Professor Michaels." Then he bolted like the hounds of Hell were after him.

Sebastian watched Cole leave, there was something odd about that one, something other than the fact that he had the most delicious-smelling soul Sebastian had smelled in a very long time.

* * *

Edward Midford was also terrified.

What on Earth was Ciel doing here?! He was not supposed to find out like this! Now not only was Ciel going to find out about his own powers in the worst way possible but he might find out about Edward too. The older boy didn't want that to happen, his secret was bigger than just him.

 _Calm down,_ he told himself strictly, this was no way for a senior student to act, he could still tell Ciel the truth about himself, save Ciel from finding out the hard way, and there was no reason he had to know Edward's secret. That he and the rest of Green Dorm were all werewolves.

Ciel couldn't know that, Green House might all be werewolves, but the rest of the school, minus Ciel himself, were all humans and if one of them found out, they could all find out.

Plus, Ciel, as the Queen's Watchdog, was possibly the worst person to find out about them, that part of the English nobility were supernaturals was a closely guarded secret, they didn't need that sort of attention thank-you-very-much.

Then again, Ciel was going to marry Lizzy so he was going to have to find out sooner or later. Lizzy wasn't a werewolf, as only males were affected by the gene, but she did have werewolf genetics and her sons could be werewolves.

Edward almost laughed, Ciel marry Lizzy? Yeah right, Edward wasn't stupid, he knew Ciel was about as straight as he was.

Still… He should probably tell him at least part of the truth.

It was his turn to bat and Edward stepped onto the cricket pitch, still thinking.

* * *

Gregory Violet's back hit the wall, startling a laugh from the usually reserved prefect.

"Shit, sorry," said Cheslock who had him boxed in against the wall, Violet's legs wrapped around his waist.

Violet wrapped his arms around Cheslock's neck, pulling himself closer, "it's perfectly alright." He pulled the younger student in for another kiss and bit his lower lip, chuckling when Cheslock growled.

Cheslock broke the kiss to trail them down Violet's neck, his prefect tilted his head back to give him better access with a contented sigh.

Cheslock's fangs burned behind his gums, he kept them back through sheer willpower alone. Violet had no idea he was with a vampire so he had no idea what this meant to Cheslock. He'd only been in one or two relationships, if you could call them that, before Violet, but they had both been with other vampires who knew Cheslock was a vampire too, this sort of trust, baring your neck for a vampire, was not something he'd encountered before.

Of course, Violet didn't know what he was doing because he didn't know Cheslock was a vampire but it still meant a hell of a lot to him.

His fangs lengthened slightly as he kissed Violet's pale neck, he sheathed them. If it was another human student it wouldn't matter, he could hypnotize them, drink their blood and wipe their memories but he couldn't do that to Violet.

One, he couldn't bear to abuse the older student's trust like that, two; he didn't like doing that to anyone's trust, which was why he wouldn't have relationships with those he fed from, three; even if _he_ was okay with it, it was against the school rules to feed from other students. It hadn't always been, back when Weston had been founded for vampires part of the reason it had been done was to provide students with easy access to fresh blood via their human classmates, that was the reason vampires were scattered through red and violet houses instead of having a totally vampiric dorm, but Cheslock liked to think they were a little more civilized these days. And four; he literally _couldn't_ do that to Violet, even if he wanted to. Even though he was totally human (all the students in Blue House, Green House and about half the students in Red and Violet House were human) Violet had a natural block against vampire hypnotism. Cheslock had no idea why, he'd heard it happened occasionally but he'd never encountered it before himself.

So even though he desperately wanted his boyfriend to know he was a vampire he had to keep it a secret, even though it hurt.

* * *

Ciel had only been at Weston a week and he was out of patience.

Well no, that wasn't totally true, he could continue to be patient if he wanted to but he _didn't_ _want_ _to._

If any of the students at Weston, or even the facility were actual humans instead of mindless sheep then his job would be _so_ much easier but it seemed like that would be asking too much of the universe.

But other than the mindless populace there was little that seemed strange in Weston, Ciel thought while walking. He crossed a magical barrier used to keep humans out of the Blue Dorm without even noticing.

Actually, it was the opposite, everything was perfectly normal.

Ciel opened the door to the Blue common room just in time to see his new 'friend' McMillan shoot lightning out of his hands.

Everyone in the room froze. Ciel stared wide-eyed at McMillan and his friends who stared blankly back, McMillan looked at Ciel in confusion for a second before his face broke into a smile.

"Oh wow, you're a witch too! We all thought you were completely human! Come practice with us!" He patted the spot beside him vigorously as one of his friends slid over to make room.

"I'm a what?" Ciel asked inanely, wondering if he should scream for Sebastian. Maybe not yet, not just yet.

"A witch, or you wouldn't have been able to get past the barrier we put up," McMillan pointed to a line of salt and herbs lying across the doorway that Ciel hadn't noticed before but had stepped right over, "it makes ordinary humans think they've got something really important to do and hurry away," McMillan explained.

"So, what type of witch are you?" He asked eagerly, barely pausing to take a breath. "I'm a lightning witch."

He told Ciel the types of all his friends, two earths a water and an air witch but Ciel barely heard him. He was still stuck on the first part of this conversation.

"Wait, a witch?" He asked again, "what is going on here?!" He demanded, beginning to feel annoyed, this had better not be a trick to play on the new boy.

Dismay filled McMillan's features, "you have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

Ciel mutely shook his head.

"Oh," McMillan awkwardly rubbed the back of his scruffy head, "um, whoops?"

* * *

 **I seriously never meant to write about Maurice Cole as much as I do. I guess it's cuz he's one of the less-used Weston characters so I get a freer reign with writing him.**

 **Anyway! There you have it. What did you like? What didn't you like? Questions?**

 **Hope you enjoyed guys, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I'm back! I did not mean to be gone so long but I am finding this fic harder than I expected.**

 **Also to anyone reading my Black Butler drabbles I am super stuck on the current chapter but I haven't given up, I will be updating again, hopefully soon.**

 **This chapter is still mostly just laying the groundwork for the story but I hope you enjoy anyway.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Secrets and Stories

* * *

"Midford." Edward turned at the sound of his name, not that his sharp ears hadn't picked up the other boy already, when he turned around he came face to face with his prefect, Greenhill.

"Greenhill," he returned the greeting after giving the area another cursory sweep with his eyes to make sure no-one was out of bed with permission, though his ears and nose would pick up anyone long before his eyes did.

There was no-one around except them so Edward blew out the candle, sending them both into almost total darkness. Their night-vision kicked in a second later, illuminating the world around them. Everything was darker due to the lack of actual light but both werewolves could see as well as they could during the day.

"May I kiss you?" Greenhill asked softly out of the blue, he always asked, always, even if he had just kissed Edward a minute ago. Even though it was unnecessary, Edward's answer would always be yes, but he loved that the older student always gave him that choice, always asked for his consent. He nodded and Greenhill leaned down to kiss him and Edward leaned up into the kiss. Edward's hands tangled in the older boy's hair, messing up the usually immaculate strands. He was so lucky to have this. He couldn't imagine being this intimate with a girl or a different guy, werewolf or no, Herman was special to him. He was so lucky that, not only was the guy he liked also a werewolf who knew Edward was a werewolf, but he, someway, somehow, liked him too. It was _crazy_ how lucky he was.

Greenhill's hands moved to Edward's waist and pulled him closer, Edward stumbled forwards smiling into the kiss as he pulled on Greenhill's hair and the older blond squeezed his hips in response.

It was so nice being in a relationship with another werewolf, with someone he didn't have to watch his strength with.

Herman pulled back, his eyes glowing a golden yellow, that only happened when a werewolf was Changing into a wolf or their emotions/heartbeat got seriously out of control, even the strenuous physical activities they put themselves through didn't usually do this. Edward loved that he had that effect on Greenhill.

The taller blonde leaned towards him again, he didn't kiss him this time, just rested his forehead against Edward's in an uncharacteristic display of weariness. "Rough day?" Edward asked, the two of them were more casual with each other at night than either of them would ever be during the day. Now if he asked Greenhill what was wrong the older werewolf might actually answer him.

Then again, he might not. "Not particularly," Greenhill lied, Edward could tell he was lying from the way his heart skipped a beat in a way that didn't have anything to do with how close he was to the object of his affections. "Just a long day."

That, at least, was a partial truth. "I wish you'd tell me what's bothering you," Edward murmured, and there _was_ something bothering Herman, had been since earlier in the year, shortly after the two of them started this… whatever this was. Something had happened to Herman that changed him on a fundamental level and still haunted him to this day. Edward didn't know how he knew this, he just did.

"I want to. But not now." Greenhill admitted. A thrill went through Edward when Herman's heartbeat stayed steady, he did want to confide in him, it wasn't that he didn't trust Edward enough, he just wasn't ready.

Edward could respect that, and he could wait until he was. "Okay,' he agreed, moving his hands from where they'd landed on the older male's shoulders to wrap his arms around Greenhill's waist and pull him closer, burying his face in the lapels of his coat in a rare gesture of affection.

"May I kiss you again?" Greenhill asked and Edward's heart warmed, he tilted his face up and nodded and Herman leaned down and their lips met again.

If it was even possible Greenhill pulled him closer and Edward felt like his bones were melting from the heat inside of him.

One of his hands rested at the small of Greenhill's chest, the other untucked the elder's shirt from his waistband to press his fingers against the puckered and raised scar on his left side.

Edward's fingers ran across the tissue he had memorized by touch alone. It still boggled his mind, werewolves were pack animals, just like actual wolves and while the idea of a lone wolf sounded cool and edgy, wolves on their own very rarely made it.

Edward was a werewolf through his father Alexis, who was a werewolf like his father before him who inherited the gene from his mother who, while not a werewolf, was the child of a werewolf and capable of having werewolf children, if those children were male.

The point was, he came from an already established werewolf family who knew how to handle their sons turning into wild animals once a month or more. The same could be said for every other boy in Green Lion Dorm with a few variances here and there.

Not Greenhill. He'd come from a family of perfectly ordinary humans until one night when he'd been out late (practicing cricket to no-one's surprise) and had been attacked by what everyone thought was a wild animal.

But then things began to not add up.

Though he would bear the scars of that attack for the rest of his life, Herman healed remarkably quickly. Not as fast as a full werewolf would from a different wound but he wasn't a full werewolf by this time, his abilities; like his enhanced strength, senses and healing, wouldn't fully kick in until after his first full moon.

Plus, wounds inflicted by another werewolf always healed slower than a normal injury, but he still healed much faster than humanly possible.

Then there were the other things. His senses hadn't fully kicked in but they were still well above those of an ordinary human. A bitten werewolf's senses fluctuated madly between when they were first bitten and their first full moon. It must have been hard, Edward thought; being able to hear a conversation a block away and then having your hearing snap back to 'normal' every few minutes would play havoc on a boy's concentration.

Especially if he didn't know what was going on.

And then there was his first change.

Greenhill had admitted to Edward that he'd thought he was dying. He'd gone to bed early one night only to awaken, shuddering, seizing and twitching uncontrollably. He'd fallen onto the floor, his clothes ripping as his limbs twisted themselves around, reforming into different shapes.

Edward had turned into a werewolf multiple times before so he knew what it felt like and he knew that the first change was always so much worse than any others. He remembered what his own was like, he'd been thirteen, pretty young as the first change always came during puberty. The usual age was fifteen or sixteen, his father had been almost eighteen by the time he'd had his first change but Edward's mother always said Edward had matured faster than other boys, he guessed that meant physically as well as mentally.

But even though he'd been young he'd known what was going on and what would happen to him, his family didn't hide the fact that they were werewolves from their children. Both Edward and Elizabeth had grown up knowing that their father was a werewolf and that Edward would be one eventually, as natural as knowing that the sky was blue or that Aunt Ann was a doctor. Yes, there was a chance they would childishly tell someone, but really, who would believe a child saying that their distinguished Marquis father could turn into a large yellow wolf?

So he'd always known what was going to happen. His father had warned him that the first time he would feel like he was dying as his body literally rebuilt itself from the inside out. Actually, there were some who did die, the shock of their change too much for them, but there had been no reason to believe that Edward, healthy and resilient, would.

He hadn't, clearly, but it had felt as though he was dying. Even knowing what was going on, with both of his parents nearby, having been preparing for this for years, Edward had been terrified.

He could only imagine how Greenhill had felt, lying there asleep one minute, the next his clothes restricting limbs that wanted, needed, to bend in odd directions, trapping them painfully, bones snapping, joints reforming, blood sizzling in his veins making it feel as though he was boiling alive from the inside out. The feeling of red-hot needles pushing themselves out through his skin as fur sprouted in front of his horrified eyes, wanting to scream but not being able to as his throat swelled, thickened and changed…

Yeah, it was really bad, and that was part of why Greenhill's story impressed Edward so much. The other reason was what happened after that. Yes it was impressive that he'd had survived that without losing his damn mind from terror but not every twelve year old boy could turn into a wolf and then successfully figure out what had happened to him, find out more about the werewolves of England, and get a spot at one of the most prestigious schools in the country made specifically for werewolves, and become prefect of the werewolf dorm all the while keeping his condition a secret from everyone else and knowing precious little about actually being a werewolf; due to never having met an actual werewolf before in his life, aside from the one who bit him.

Yes, they were pack creatures and the fact that Greenhill had been able to go it alone for so long, was still going it alone, his parents knew, of course, and he had friends at school, and Edward, but his parents were both human and he held himself apart from everyone at Weston, when it came right down to it he still didn't have what, in werewolf terminology would be known as a pack, it was mind-blowing to Edward. Greenhill was so strong and brave how could Edward not admire him?

Herman didn't _need_ anyone, which meant that Edward was in his life because he _wanted_ him there and that was pretty special to him.

"You're amazing," he told the older boy honestly, as they paused for breath, their lips only millimetres away from each other, Edward's fingers dancing across that raised scar. Herman, knowing exactly what had prompted that statement, blushed lightly.

"I'm not as amazing as you think I am, but I'm glad you think so," he confessed, resting his hands on the small of Edward's back.

Edward smiled and touched the tip of his nose to Greenhill's, all reservations and thoughts of property gone, just for that second, lost beneath the fluttering of his heart.

Was this what love felt like?

* * *

Ciel was usually pretty quick but hours later, after having everything explained to him (multiple times), he was still as lost as he had been at the beginning.

Well, there were some things he understood, McMillan and his friends were witches, actually everyone in Blue House was, the idea of the bookworm students all being put in Blue House wasn't entirely untrue but it was because witches as a species were unathletic and bookish, relying on spells and potions for most of their needs.

The fact that they were witches was a closely-guarded secret, it was hereditary but recessive so it didn't pass on to every member, so their families generally knew, even the non-witch members, as even they could have witch children, but aside from relatives no one was allowed to know, that's why Weston Public School was created and the dorms were formed where strict segregation of the students was not only allowed, but encouraged.

He also learned about witches. Unlike in fairytales they did not wear pointed hats, black robes and fly on broomsticks. Well they could but it was unadvisable with the whole keeping-witches-a-secret thing and broomsticks were notoriously hard to levitate as well as incredibly impractical so they generally didn't.

All witches could cast basic spells but each witch had a specialty. McMillan was a lightning witch and could shoot tiny bolts of weak lightning from his hands. Apparently very strong lightning witches could summon thunderstorms that could shake cities at will but no one in McMillian's group of friends was anywhere near that level.

The sceptic part of Ciel wanted to deny all this but considering he had a demon butler he kept his mouth shut.

The only issue was McMillan and his friends kept insisting that if Ciel had gotten past their barrier then he was a witch too. Ciel wasn't a witch. He was sure he'd know about it if he was.

"I can help you train if you'd like," McMillan offered eagerly, he was super helpful but that, at least, wasn't new. "But it has to be, like, super-secret, all of the other houses are totally human and they so cannot know that we're witches."

"Sounds perfect, but what happens when I try to do 'magic' and absolutely nothing happens?" Asked Ciel very calmly.

McMillan seemed to totally miss the inherent scepticism in Ciel's voice, he waved his hands hurriedly, "oh, don't worry, that's totally normal, all of my spells mess up all the time!"

"Well I think the one you put on the door malfunctioned too," said Ciel, "because I am not a witch, no one in my family was a wi-"

He broke off suddenly as a memory came flooding back to him, being a small child and sneaking out of bed, frightened of the thunder, peeking around the door of his father's study.

His mother, Rachel, was sitting in a chair, laughing, his father was on his feet in front of the fireplace, his hands held out in front of him like a conductor, brightly coloured balls of light floating in the air around them.

His father had caught sight of Ciel and the lights had faded, they'd welcomed him into the room and Vincent had scooped him up into his arms and when he'd asked about the lights they'd told him… what had they told him…? Oh yes, that he'd 'find out when he was older.'

But his father hadn't been doing _magic…_ had he?

"If you didn't grow up hearing about it you wouldn't realize you were a witch until you were about our age," said McMillan, "that's when your abilities and elemental specialty start to show themselves but sometimes you can do bits of magic without trying. Has anything really weird ever happened to you when you were really, really angry or scared?"

Every cell in Ciel's body froze because that he couldn't deny, he _had_ done something weird when he was furious once, he'd summoned a demon…

No, that hadn't been him, had it? Sebastian had just picked him. It was the cult that had summoned him. But then did that mean that _their_ magic was real?

No, Ciel didn't believe that either, the cult's magic had worked because _Sebastian_ was magical, not because they were or because Ciel was.

But then again, if demons were real, who was to say magic wasn't? Ciel's head started to hurt, surely Sebastian would have told him if magic was real, wouldn't he?

No, he wouldn't, not unless Ciel directly asked, this was exactly the sort of thing the arrogant bastard would find funny; Ciel finding out about it himself through his useless sheep classmates.

But it was all irrelevant, Ciel. Was. Not. A. Witch. Sure, Vincent and Rachel had died before Ciel got to be 'older' but surely his Aunt Francis or Aunt Ann would have said something to him by now if he so much as carried the gene… and Ciel couldn't believe he was even entertaining this train of thought.

One of McMillian's friends got bored and created a mini-cyclone on the palm of his hand, Ciel stared at it rapt.

Okay, that was real.

But still, witches might be real but _he_ wasn't one… was he?

"Say I believe you, what do I need to do to cast a spell," Ciel asked McMillian.

The other boy beamed, "well first…"

Wait until Sebastian heard about this...

* * *

He didn't know that Sapphire Owl student very well but Maurice Cole was really starting to dislike Ciel Phantomhive.

From the minute the younger boy had shown up here Cole's life had taken a sharp turn for the worse. For once everyone in the school was paying attention to someone who wasn't him and he didn't care for it at all.

For one, he thrived off positive attention, literally _thrived_ off of it, so the less he got, the more tired, cranky and irritable he became, which certainly didn't help. It took all of his willpower to smile at the prefects instead of doing what he wanted to do and telling Cheslock and Midford where they could shove their constant arguing.

Seriously! Just kiss already! Why did the rest of them have to put up with their constant sexual tension?

Cole took a deep breath and let it out slowly, normally he'd probably be able to keep his head and deal with Phantomhive in a calm manner but being so flipping stressed out by that terrifying new teacher was playing havoc with his ability to think straight.

And now, to complete his happiness, he couldn't get what Redmond said out of his head. "I'm tired of seeing the same old dull faces every day."

 _Wow,_ okay. No, it was cool, it wasn't like Maurice had devoted his life to him or anything. Why _wouldn't_ Redmond get sick of him? everybody else had.

He turned his attention back to the conversation just in time to catch the tail end of an agreement to invite Phantomhive to join them at the gazebo.  
His teeth were going to be nubs if he didn't watch out, Cole thought distantly as he ground them together again.

He stepped forward and offered to be the one to inform Phantomhive of the invitation, the idea was to be helpful, wasn't it?

"2pm, right?" He asked with a smile, seething inwardly.

Receiving a confirmation, he walked off to find Ciel Phantomhive, vowing that the little brat wasn't going anywhere near his group if he had anything to say about it.

If there was a small voice in the back of his mind pointing out that Phantomhive didn't deserve to be punished because he, Maurice, was as insecure as Hell, he ignored it.

* * *

 **Oh Edward you have a big storm coming buddy...**

 **So, what did you guys think? Is there anything you'd like to see? Anything that doesn't make sense?**

 **Hope you enjoyed, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I LIIIIVVVVEEE! Hi guys, I'm back, believe it or not, and with a decent length chapter too.**

 **viexon, stop telling me how to live my life.**

 **Anyway, I should have been asleep hours ago as I'm getting up at an ungodly hour so I'm going to bed but I hope y'all enjoy this.**

 **And if there's anyone here who reads my Black Butler drabbles; I do remember they exist, I haven't given up, be patient with me I am lazy and talentless.**

 **Also, I edited the last two chapters slightly, probably not enough to notice but I blatantly contradict myself somewhat less so there's that.**

 **Also I've realized I really like writing Violet x Cheslock even though I don't actually ship it, it is a problem. Anyway, have fun guys!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Secrets and Suspicions

* * *

Prince Soma Asman Kadar had been at Weston Public school for over a week and he was fitting in well, pretty much everyone at this school was friendly, or at least polite, and the work was really easy.

His only problem was that Ciel didn't seem to be enjoying himself as much, and that was a shame, Ciel was sweet and precious and deserved all the love in the world. Okay, no, Soma wasn't stupid; he knew that Ciel was neither sweet nor precious but he still deserved to be happy.

Soma smiled at John Stanford a final year student who had helped him in previous classes, John had all but taken Soma under his wing and the dark-haired male was very grateful.

"Hey, Kadar, can I talk to you for a second?" John seemed kind of agitated, Soma wanted to find out what was wrong with him.

"Yeah, absolutely." John motioned for them to step behind the building they were passing and Soma followed willingly, he didn't know the other boy very well but he still considered them friends and if something was bothering him he wanted to help, and if he couldn't do that he at least wanted to listen.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, when the two of them were out of eye and ear shot.

"Well not exactly…" Stanford rubbed the back of his head and for the first time since Soma had met him seemed kind of awkward. He ducked his head but he never broke eye-contact with the Indian prince. "I'm… not very good at this…"

"Oh?" Soma blinked his innocent golden eyes, "good at… wh…wait…what?" What had he been going to say?

He was finding it really hard to concentrate, there was a dullness to his senses, like he was half-asleep and his ears were stuffed with cotton wool that made it very hard to keep focused. But someone had been trying to tell him something… hadn't they?

John, John was trying to tell him something, Soma shook his head and glanced up at the other boy, who had moved closer, there must be something really wrong with his eyes because in that moment he could have sworn that Stanford had red eyes, Soma really needed to stop listening to spooky stories. He felt dizzy and swayed warningly, his back hit the wall, when had he backed up against the side of the building?

Stanford stepped forwards, boxing him in, Soma's mind went blank, when Stanford brushed his long hair of his neck he didn't resist. John leaned forwards slightly and a distant part of Soma's brain wondered idly if John was supposed to have fangs…

"Hey, what's going on here?" The sharp voice cut through the silence like a knife, Stanford pulled back so fast Soma almost got whiplash just from watching him. He shook his head again and it was like a fog was clearing from behind his eyes, bringing his brain and reactions back to normal.

Edward Midford strode across the distance between the three of them, "what are you two doing out of class?"

Stanford glared at Edward reproachfully, he was a year above Edward but the blond's status as Greenhill's fag, as well as the fact that he, John, was the one in the wrong, meant he didn't want to tangle with him here.

He ducked his head, "nothing, we were just leaving," he brushed past Edward and headed off back the way they'd come.

"Kudar?"

Soma blinked, seeming to snap back to reality when Edward spoke to him, "yes?"

Clearly he hadn't been listening, "don't you have somewhere to be?" Edward asked pointedly.

The dark-haired prince looked around wildly, where was he? How did he get here? He'd been talking to…someone…and then… he couldn't remember. But now… "oh my goodness, yes!" He yelled, slapping his forehead with an open palm. "What _am_ I doing here? I'm going to be late!" He rushed past Edward with a quick 'see ya,' and headed off to class, shaking his head repeatedly as though to clear his ears of water, he still couldn't remember what he'd been doing idling there in the first place.

 _What was that about?_ Edward wondered. He left also, shrugging to himself, and tried to put it out of his mind.

But, despite the fact that it had only been a minor incident, he couldn't shake the feeling that something just wasn't right here.

* * *

"What's wrong?"

Cheslock, who was chewing on the inside of his cheek while staring off into the distance, as he often did when he was worrying about something, took a second to answer Violet.

"Just something Midford said," he replied absently before shaking his head and looking up at Violet, "sorry, did you need me for something?"

Violet shook his own head in reply and that one little movement said everything that needed to be said, aware that they were talking as friends and lovers now instead of prefect and fag, Cheslock moved to wrap his arms around Gregory's shoulders as the older boy sat next to him.

He rested his forehead against Violet's bony shoulder, still thinking. Midford hadn't exactly understood what he'd seen but had just, offhandedly, mentioned to Cheslock that he'd caught Soma Asman Kudar and John Stanford behind the music building when they should be at class and that Kudar had seemed very out of it, "like he'd been in a trance," were Midford's exact words.

To the blond this had been simply odd but to Cheslock it meant more, Stanford was one of the vampire students, Kudar certainly wasn't, and that 'trance' Kudar had seemed to be in seemed to be exactly that, a trance bought on by vampiric mind control.

He huffed out a breath, thinking. Should he bother telling Redmond? They _did not_ use their abilities on other students, one of their strictest rules and Stanford isolating Kudar and then hypnotizing him all screamed of foul play to Cheslock.

He shook himself, all he had was a second-hand report from Midford, who had no idea something supernatural was going on. Cheslock was naturally suspicious, Edward even more so; of course it had seemed suspicious to them. Stanford probably hadn't even done anything, Kudar could be spacy, from what Cheslock knew of him, he'd probably just blanked out on his own with no help from anyone.

He raised his head suddenly, "I'm sorry, I'm being a bad lover," he yanked Violet on top of him, making the older boy cry out, then laugh.

"I don't need you to always pay attention to me when we're together," said Violet, touching his fingertips to the scar across Cheslock's face. "I'm fine just being here with you."

Cheslock grinned and touched his nose to Violet's, "but I _like_ paying attention to you."

"Well if you insist," Violet deadpanned, but Cheslock could see his eyes shining, his face said he didn't really care but his heartbeat said he did.

As they kissed Cheslock thought to himself that he really was pretty lucky.

* * *

Curling up in bed Cole acknowledged that he had no one to blame for this but himself. He groaned as the stabbing pain in his chest intensified and somehow managed to curl up into an even tighter ball, pulling his legs even closer to his body.

Well there were plenty of other people he could blame but only himself he could blame with any truth.

He'd hated Derrick so much for the way he'd treated the other students, him included, how had he not noticed he was becoming just as bad?

Maurice had no disillusions about himself, he was shallow, petty, shallow, manipulative, shallow a liar, shallow, etc but he hadn't thought of himself as a genuinely _bad_ person, until now.

Hindsight was 20-20.

 _'I'm so disappointed in you,'_ Redmond had said, and Cole cringed, he was going to be feeling that one for a while. Literally, as he gained energy form positive contact, especially sexual and/or romantic, negative feelings directed at him could make him physically nauseous if they were from someone he actually cared about.

Which was why Maurice's number 1 rule was: don't care about anyone. But that was easier in theory than practice.

Redmond's disappointment hurt him both physically and emotionally, all of this was because he wanted to stay with the Scarlet Fox prefect, with Redmond was the only place Cole felt happy and safe, and his opinion mattered more to the younger student than anyone else's. That wasn't news but what shocked Cole was how much he was being affected by the adverse reactions of the other prefects and their fags. It looked like he'd started to care about them when he wasn't paying attention. Stupid.

Maurice grabbed his pillow which was stifling his breathing and threw it against the wall. It narrowly missed Prince Soma as the other Scarlet Fox stuck his head around the door of the room they now shared since Cole was no longer Redmond's fag.

"Hey, you okay? you weren't in class today," said Soma, moving inside, his scent, spices and sunlight, swirled around him, it was a nice scent, Maurice idly wondered what he would smell like to someone with heightened senses, probably nothing so pleasant.

"I'm fine," he said, still not facing the other boy. "I'm just not feeling well."

Which meant he wasn't fine, but Soma didn't point that out, Cole would just snap at him, "maybe something's going around? I was pretty out of it myself this morning. Can you believe I blanked out and totally lost track of where I was? Haha, I'm so dumb sometimes," he admitted rubbing the back of his head, "at least you're not like me, but anyway, is there anything I can do for you?"

Seriously? Why was Kadar so pure? This world did not deserve him, "why do you care? We aren't friends."

"Maybe not, but I'd like us to be friends," said Soma cheerfully, this conversation was going well! Normally Cole would have yelled at him to go away by now.

Maurice grabbed the pillow Soma tossed back on his bed and put it over his head, "go make friends with someone else Kadar, I'm not worth it."

* * *

"Hey," Edgar Redmond looked up from where he was moodily contemplating both the blood red rose in front of him and his inability to judge people's character.

"Hey," he replied with a small smile as his best friend in the entire world, not that he'd ever tell the other boy that, sat down beside him.

Lawrence Bluewer gave the rose in Redmond's hand an unimpressed look, as though he knew what his friend had been thinking about, "how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better than I was last time this happened, that's for sure," said Edgar with a dry smile, not that he found the subject particularly funny. "I may not be getting better at judging people but we are getting better at dealing with the aftermath."

Bluewer didn't smile back, just eyed him levelly, and after a second Redmond's smile became a grimace of disgust, "you're right, joking about that is in poor taste, forgive me."

Bluewer shifted closer and rested his hand on Redmond's arm, which was unusual for him, of the four of them he was the one who most eschewed physical contact, "the only person here you need forgiveness from is yourself. What happened with Cole and," his hand tensed ever so slightly, _"before,_ was not your fault. None of this has been your fault."

Redmond shifted closer too and laid his head on his friend's shoulder, not convinced, but very grateful that Bluewer was trying to make him feel better.

"Would you have blamed _me_ if it was Clayton? The darker haired prefect asked.

Redmond's head jerked up immediately, "of course not!" Lawrence should know by now that he could burn down the world if he wanted and Redmond would never breathe a word of blame.

He saw what the other boy was trying to say though, if Bluewer wasn't to blame for the actions of his fag why should Redmond be to blame for his? But he still felt guilty; not only had it happened _twice_ but he was a vampire with better senses than both Cole and Derrick who were human and had been totally wrapped around their fingers both times.

Fool him once, shame on them, fool him twice; shame on him.

Lawrence, knowing what Edgar was thinking, pulled on his ponytail, "stop that," he said and Redmond chuckled apologetically, resting his head on Bluewer's shoulder again and burying his face in his friend's jacket lapels.

Probably not his smartest move, Bluewer smelled amazing; like fireworks, gentians, old books and fresh rain, Redmond was aware he was more susceptible to his friend than anyone else on the planet. His control was hair-thin with Bluewer as it was, getting this close was folly.

Even as he had the thought his fangs elongated on instinct and, when Lawrence shifted slightly, getting comfortable, the tips brushed against the other prefect's shoulder.

Redmond froze, a delicate shiver ran through Bluewer, but other than that he didn't move either.

After a split second of struggling with himself Redmond pulled back, "sorry about that," he said with an apologetic smile, he had retracted his fangs but he knew his eyes had gone from their usual warm red to a burning glow like the red of a hot coal, his vision now sharp enough to distinguish each individual strand in Lawrence's silken, near-black hair despite the low light.

Bluewer waved a dismissive sound, "don't be ridiculous, it's perfectly natural," was it Edgar's imagination or were his cheeks pinker than usual? "Anyway, don't worry about your eyes here, I've set up a perimeter spell around the gazebo now, it will tell us if anyone sneaks up on us. Aside from you two, of course," this last part was directed at Greenhill, walking down the path towards them, Violet by his side, Bluewer kept his voice pitched low, knowing the werewolf's sensitive hearing would catch his words anyway.

They exchanged greetings then the Violet Wolf and Green Lion prefects settled down beside the other two, Violet on the couch opposite Redmond and Greenhill on the floor, leaning against the table.

"I got a weird report from Cheslock earlier," Redmond began conversationally, he told them what Midford had told Cheslock.

"That's the third one this month," Greenhill said, half-irritably, half worriedly.

Violet rolled a pebble he'd picked up somewhere between his fingers, "so that's what was bothering him," he murmured, sometimes he wished he had fantastical abilities like his friends and lover but then remembered that his life was about a thousand times easier than theirs and it sort of evened things out for him.

"Maybe I should speak with the vampire students personally," Redmond murmured, eyes still glowing, vampires or not, none of the students wanted to upset any of the prefects, regardless of their dorm.

"You and me both," sighed Greenhill, "I've caught two students running around the school as fully-changed wolves, it's like they _want_ to get caught." He shook his head, "I don't know what I'd do without Midford around to keep them in line."

"Be lenient with them, there's something in the air recently, I can't blame them for acting out," said Bluewer, a breeze lifted his hair though the other three prefects remained untouched.

"The night telling you anything?" Redmond asked, as a spirit witch still nights when the moon was almost full often whispered to Bluewer, sometimes telling him of the future.

"Not any more than before," the bespectacled boy sighed, "something big is about to happen, I just don't know what."

* * *

Ciel had well and truly had enough. With a noise of effort he hurled the lantern Sebastian was holding through the Violet dorm window, he smirked in satisfaction as the alarm was raised and students began pouring out of Violet dorm.

As the students ran from the dorm Ciel began to grow more and more restless, he, and more importantly, the demon Sebastian, carefully looked at every boy running out of Violet House and as the stream of students slowed to a trickle they still didn't see him.

Sebastian's eyes glowed that pale red they always did when he was blatantly using his demon abilities as he searched the burning building for signs of life. "I can't sense any souls inside Violet House," he murmured, to Ciel's dismay, if Derrick wasn't in Violet House had he _ever_ been there? Where was he?

That was worrying but not as worrying as worrying as what Violet said when students from other Houses came to investigate the noise and the other members of the P4 ran up to him. "Everyone's accounted for," Violet muttered, drawing his hood up over his head. The other three all looked relieved.

The P4 was definitely hiding something about Derrick Arden, Ciel didn't need Sebastian to tell him that.

Sebastian vanished and re-appeared riding Soma's elephant, Violet, Soma and Violet's fag, Cheslock all shouted at each other, Ciel ignored them all, still thinking.

He was really hoping he _was_ a witch at this point because if he wasn't then it looked like Weston might be nothing but a giant catastrophe.

A pained noise pulled him out of his reverie and Ciel wouldn't admit it but his heart skipped a beat when he recognized that voice.

It was Edward, walking away from the building, gingerly pulling away the remnants of his ruined sleeve with his remaining hand, revealing the burnt skin underneath, "my own stupid fault," he said to Clayton and Cheslock who had stopped to check on him, with a wince, "Tennyson got too close to a burning door and I pulled him out of the way, this was obviously going to happen."

Cheslock yanked up Edward's sleeve fully, ignoring his reproachful hiss, "to Hell with Tennyson, you should have let that dumb bastard burn, look at this!" He gestured at Edward's badly burnt skin angrily.

"Relax, he'll be fine," said Clayton curtly, grabbing Edward's arm and unceremoniously shoving it into a bucket of water, ignoring his yelp. Cheslock walked off in disgust, going back to helping put out the fire while Clayton went back to bandaging and treating other inevitable burns and scrapes that came with putting out a blaze of this size -whatever had been in that room the lantern had struck was incredibly flammable. Both prefects looked slightly shaken, they weren't as close as their seniors in the P4 and they weren't as good at showing it but they still cared about each other and Edward getting hurt had hurt them. Edward himself waited maybe five minutes instead of the recommended fifteen plus before yanking his arm out of the bucket and moving to help clean up.

Ciel grimaced, he hadn't wanted anyone, but especially Edward, to get hurt doing this. Nothing at Weston was going the way he had hoped.

* * *

"What's wrong?"

Edward looked so innocent Greenhill could practically see the choir of angels behind him, "nothing, why?"

And wasn't this an ironic reversal of their usual roles? "You have that expression on your face," he informed the younger blond, the pensive expression that Edward had been wearing since his cousin came to Weston was back.

This had nothing to do with that however, "Professor Price came up with a new project for my year level," Edward admitted, scrubbing his hands over his face, "we have to spend time with a boy from another dorm and write about the differences between what we believe now and what we find out to be true, it's about challenging our perceptions of people and the Houses and the like."

"Who'd you get, Cheslock?" Greenhill asked, because the Violet Wolf fag was the only person he could think of who inspired this level of bone-deep tiredness and mild anxiety in Midford.

When Edward just sighed again Herman's eyebrows rose, "you _did_ get Cheslock?!" He asked incredulously.

"Well if you really don't want to spend time with him can't you ask for a partner swap since the two of you know each other so well already?"

Edward rubbed his face again but he was half-smiling behind his hands, "I don't mind spending time with Cheslock," he admitted, and something in Greenhill's chest clenched.

Edward might not mind spending time with Cheslock but that didn't make Greenhill happy about it. He knew it was dumb, Midford looked at him, Greenhill, with awe and adoration written across his features, he had no reason to be jealous of the way the mere mention of the Violet Wolf student made Midford's smile lighten, his whole demeanour happier. Especially since…

Well never mind that, the point was; he didn't need to be jealous, didn't have the right to wonder at Edward's feelings for Cheslock, and even if he was jealous he couldn't, wouldn't, control who Edward spent his time with. He didn't have the right to do that either and wouldn't even if he did.

That didn't mean he had to be happy about it though.

"The only problem is that I'll be sharing a room with him for two weeks," Midford continued, oblivious to Greenhill's mental self-reprimands, "and the full moon is three nights from now."

 _Oh,_ here was Greenhill being petty and Edward had real problems, "I've been thinking of getting the whole thing postponed but Professor Price isn't one of the teachers who knows." The dark-haired professor was the Violet Wolf house dorm co-ordinator. He shook his head and lay back down, rolling onto his side. "Thoughts?"

"You're doomed," Greenhill said helpfully in a moment of unexpected humour that made Edward's eyes light up even as he rolled them.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Two weeks in a dorm with _Edward_ _Midford!"_ Cheslock wailed dramatically, "what the blazes is Prof. Price thinking?!" He threw himself face down across Violet's bed and didn't move.

"You'll be fine," said Violet unsympathetically, drawing his legs up and resting his head against the headboard, Cheslock was walking around his, Violet's, room shirtless did he _have_ to say Midford's name like a verbal caress?

Violet told himself that he was being ridiculous and Cheslock had been talking normally, none of it helped. Not to mention he didn't really have the right to be bitter if Cheslock liked another guy since… Well never mind that.

"I believe in you," he said helpfully in a moment of unexpected compassion.

Face-down on top of the comforter Cheslock smiled, he couldn't tell Violet what he was really worried Midford would find out about him but the reassurance was nice anyway.

"Thanks."

* * *

 **Say what you will about the P4 but they know how to keep a secret.**

 **This chapter is by far the longest but it felt short to me. Anyway, hopefully I will update again soon. Bye guys!**


End file.
